I Need You to Hear Me
by Gothic Thorn
Summary: Fluttershy's internal thoughts as she considers confessing her feelings for Pinkie Pie. One-sided Flutter Pie/Pinkieshy.


Fluttershy's yellow hoofs lightly dragged over the sidewalk. Her head hung low enough for her light pink hair to cover one side of her face as she gave a milky gaze past her bright and noisy surroundings.

No one bumped into her through the busy street ending at Sugar Cube Corner. Everyone seemed to magically dance just ahead, behind, or around her, never making contact. She was a ghost, and she didn't belong. Everything around her was her ghost. She was separate from the hustle and bustle of green and blue ponies coming with the trendiest new tail ribbons, and intent gossip stories. Never even bumping into her and giving her a dirty glance. Nothing. She wasn't even there.

Her mind was a shapeless jumble of vague emotions. She was past decisions and was past the idea of waiting. Though this had happened before. That was why her feet moved effortlessly, not bothering to become shaky again as she moved down the street. Not allowing herself to move fast enough for her thoughts to stay behind her. Instead they moved with her, not detangling themselves, only humming inaudibly as she kept moving.

She needed to see Pinkie Pie. To hear her voice. She needed a silence to form between them, and Pinkie would understand. Pinkie would suddenly know the ways Fluttershy had been thinking about her.

But Pinkie would never understand. Fluttershy would loyally stand by her side staying silent while Pinkie's guessing abilities would remain as solid as a brick wall. She needed Pinkie to guess. She would patiently wait by her, hearing whatever she was babbling about, nodding at appropriate times, not taking in a single word. The entire time screaming for her to know the truth. Her throat would actually become raw.

Pinkie had no regard for where she kept herself, always getting dangerously close to her. She would laugh uncontrollably as she leaned against her. She would pop her face next to hers so it would dangle, just outside of lips reach. At times when she was next to the pink mare, Pinkie would be so far gone into her surroundings she wouldn't notice as she'd barely bump bodies with Fluttershy as the pieces of conversation flew between the ponies around her. She couldn't let Pinkie know this took away most of the moter skills in her limbs.

She couldn't let her know how intently she would watch Pinkie from across a crowded room. She would study her. Watch how her hot pink curls would bounce as she laughed. How a smile would never leave her face as she talked animatedly to every pony within a six foot radius. How she was such a master her of body. Effortlessly keeping it so composed, yet able to bounce and throw it all around in effect for each of her stories. Never showing an apology for anything.

Fluttershy would watch her, transfixed. Wondering how she did it. How her voice flew from the walls in a constant echo of giggling joy. Her bright blue eyes shimmering at every word, and Fluttershy would hope to catch them.

That would be it. Pinkie Pie couldn't possibly invite Fluttershy into her conversation with the strangers that seemed so transfixed on Pinkie— though never as transfixed as Fluttershy was. If she came to them she would just stand there. Unsure of what to do with her body. Regretting anything that would come from her mouth, not a master of confidence as Pinkie was. But she didn't need to be.

They were from different worlds. Fluttershy was much happier watching Pinkie from a safe distance. She could take all the time she needed to memorize all of her features. Remembering the exact combination of her scent. A mixture of a certain soap and sugary frosting.

Fluttershy reached the door of Sugar Cube Corners much too soon. Her wet mind of determined apathy slid away from her, and was replaced with a hot mess of panic. She didn't even have to knock.

"What's a'happenin' Flutter-Flutter-Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie bounced into the doorway, and spoke as cheerfully as she always does. Looking as bright as she always does.

"Oh, umm hey, Pinkie... I just I was..." Her voice disgusted her. She was perfectly capable of talking normally, yet she wouldn't raiser her voice a bit and keep her stupid baby tone out of it. Whatever she was about to say she just wouldn't say it normally.

"Pinkie Pie..." Even quieter. Her face reddened as her words pressurized underneath her cheeks. If she would only say a blunt truth, "I like you," and grab Pinkie's attention long enough so she'd be given time to explain in full. To begin to make Pinkie understand at least a little bit.

She let her jaw loosen a bit from her top teeth. She inhaled and her lungs slowly brought her words into her throat. They would get a little higher and—

"What's the matter, silly? One of your animals got your tongue?" She giggled.

She snorted.

She guffawed.

She cackled.

Fluttershy lowered her head and while Pinkie was still laughing she slowly began the walk back home.

* * *

Here's the part where I tell you what I'm unhappy about for this story. Every time! But seriously, I imagined Fluttershy being much more gloomy in the beginning, but I did keep it as simple as what was satisfying for me. Thank you for reading! I don't own the characters, and reviews are quite welcome.


End file.
